


Perspective

by Killermanatee



Series: Drabbles and Vignettes [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mother and Daughter, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Gretchen Janeway has a sixth sense when it comes to her daughter and a certain Commander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



 

“He is quite dashing that Commander of yours.”

“Mother… Which plates should I set out?”

“I had obviously seen the pictures. They were all over the news, but in person, he is so charming.”

“He…  is a very fine officer and a good friend. Would you like some help with that bowl? I can take it to the dining room”

“I have friends. And I have never looked at any of them the way you look at each other.”

“Will Phoebe join us for dinner?”

“Because he looks at you like there is nothing else ever worth looking at again.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Chakotay and I…”

Kathryn trails off but I don’t need the rest of the sentence to grasp its meaning and a smile spreads on my lips. Her eyes are bright, her cheeks a little flushed, and despite how determined and composed she always appears, when she talks about him, she has never quite managed to maintain that demeanor. And now she looks almost like the child I once sent off to the academy, a little nervous but excited and full of hope for what her future holds.

I clasp her hand in mine and seek her eyes.

“It’s about time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Helen8462 for the quick beta work and to ariella884 for the prompt!!


End file.
